Happy Birthday, Naruto
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki! You are to stay after school and write on the board: The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign!" "But it's my birthday, Iruka Sensei!" 10-10-12


**Everyone, this is another Birthday-fic for someone special! It's Naruto's birthday of course! Happy birthday, blondie! If anyone is interested please read the story: **_Daddy's Watching Over You_** I wrote a while back. **

**Date: 10-10-12**

**Title: Happy Birthday, Naruto**

**Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki! You are to stay after school and write on the board: The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign!" "But it's my birthday, Iruka Sensei!" **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Hey...Naruto." A whisper asked from behind him. Naruto turned around to see Kiba.

"What do you want?" Currently Naruto's classroom was taking a test and they were not to talk, only to focus on their work. But Naruto was easily distracted.

"What's the answer to number seven?" Kiba asked.

"Find it yourself, dog breath!" Naruto rudly said.

"Aw, fuck you, asshold. That's the last time I ask for anything from you!" Kiba harshley whispered back.

"Keep it down!" Iruka, their teacher said, without looking up from his book. He didn't need eyes to know Naruto and Kiba were arguing. Iruka sighed, he had hoped Naruto would behave today. Since today is Naruto Uzumaki's birthday. Naruto grumbled and went on with his test.

Further on with the test came the identification part. The test had drawn hand sighns on the paper, you were to identify which hand signs would make which justu. Naruto was struggling a bit in this catagory, but all he needed was to not be distracted and concentrate he'd get the right answer. But someone poked him in the back.

Naruto grumbled.

"What?" He whispered.

"What's the answer to this one?" Kiba pointed out on his paper.

"I don't know...I'm not on that one yet..."

"Bumb blonde." Kiba retorted.

Naruto grit his teeth, but chose to ignore Kiba. But it was hard because every five seconds, Kiba would ask him what the answer was. Sasuke Uchiha looked up from his paper and looked at the blonde Dobe. He smiled, that blonde was gonna' snap at any moment and he felt like watching.

"Hey...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naru-"

"WANT A HAND SIGN KIBA?!" Naruto screamed, standing up from his desk, then pulling up his sleve, he curled three fingers and his thumb, leaving only his middle finer in Kiba's face.

"THERE! THERE IS YOUR HAND SIGN!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A scream came. Naruto turned to see Iruka and he did not look happy.

"Naruto, I expected better from you! You can take the test after school-" He took Naruto's test from his desk "_After that_, You are to stay after school and write on the board: The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign forty times!" Iruka went and sat down at his desk. Naruto grumbled looking back at Kiba, who smirked.

* * *

"The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign...The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign...The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign...The Middle Finger IS NOT a Ninja handsign...There, I'm done" Naruto stood back from the black board, and scowled. Iruka nodded.

"I'm sure you understand that what you did was wrong, Naruto. I understand that must had annoyed you what Kiba did, but you can't just flick someone off in class, or anywhere else Naruto."

"Yes, Iruka Sensei." Naruto frowned.

Iruka smiled. Then ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Hey, it's your birhtday, go home and have a nice evening."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Eh? Naruto? Why are you home so late?" A question came from the kitcen. It's voice very feminine and almost very worried. Naruto started to take off his shoes and sat at the table. He started to pull out his homework and textbooks.

"I'm sorry, I had to stay after for something." He said.

"Well, was it good or bad?" A firm and curious voice asked. It wasn't feminie, it was more manly sounding.

Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't lie to them. They would find out eventually that he had gotten in trouble, maybe just a half-lie.

"Iruka wanted to talk to me. That's all."

"Well, just know we're proud of you..." The kitchen door open and Naruto looked up to see his parents holding a big birthday cake.

...Naruto." They smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"Happy birhtday, baby." Kushina smiled.

"Thank you."

"Have some cake and I'll help you with your homework, Naru-chan." Minato offered. Naruto kept grinning, well it was his birthday after all. but more imprtantly, it was the one day where he could be with his parents. This was a day when he wanted to only be with his parents.

Naruto had recieved a frog wallet, a few kunais and three scrolls.

"Thank you, so much." Naruto smiled, being pulled into a hug by both parents.

"We love you Naruto." Minato smiled. "Kaa-san...and myself...love you so very much."

Kushina and Minato held dearly on to their son. To seem almost ten years ago, they almost died. Then where would Naruto be? He'd be all alone. Something both parents dreaded. But they didn't have to worry about that. Their son was happy, he had a good life. Their son was and forever will be loved.

"Oh Naruto by the way, the middle finger is not a ninja handsign" Minato grinned.

Naruto froze. How the hell did his dad find that out?!

* * *

**This is just a little humorous one-shot for Naruto's birthday today. Happy birthday Naruto. want to know what would make Naruto's birthday even better for him? reviews! He'd love that a lot. So review please?**

**-The Unwanted Angel **


End file.
